Kingdom Hearts One Shots
by CharityJingle
Summary: One Shots for any character of your choosing. Enjoy, my lovelies. Rated T, because I'm cautious.
1. Intro

One Shots for any character of your choosing... Um... idk why any one would want this but, Xemnas too, for those of you... weird... psychotic people. Any way, message me what you want and I will do my best


	2. For, FoxOtaku

**OK, this first one is... Axel x Roxas. I don't actually ship this. However, it was requested, and I don't wanna be a bad person who ignores you bros. Plus this is a pretty popular shipping, and if I don't do it now I will be asked about it later. So, without further stalling, my first one shot... Ever... For ANYTHING. So don't hate me if it sucks. *friend Bee walks in* Bee: Stop being an idiot and just do it!**

**Me: *cringes* OK, OK don't punch me please?! Bee: *Punches me* Me: OW! Bee: Hahaha!**

**Axel x Roxas**

Roxas walked into the gray room. There was no one there, aside form his red-headed friend. _The Flurry of Dancing Flames_ **(Sorry if I got that wrong(P.S. That's the only title I know)) **Axel.

Roxas walked over to the couch that his friend sat on, and sat down. "Hey buddy." Axel said, ruffling the blonds hair. Roxas chuckled.

"Hey, Axel" he said, slightly bashful. Axel laughed.

"Is something bugging you bud?" he teased. Roxas looked down. "A little." Axel waited.

"Are you going to tell me, or do I have to guess?" he laughed. Roxas didn't respond. And after a minute a knowing grin spread across Axel's face. "Aw, my little man's got a crush!" Axel laughed, and he only laughed harder when Roxas began to blush.

"Alright, don't just sit there, tell me who it is." he begged. Roxas opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out.

"It.. It's y-" he began

"No. 8." Saix called. Roxas and Axel looked up as he walked into the room. "You must go to Twilight Town." Axel nodded and stood up.

"You wanna tell me real quick, bud?" he asked. Roxas shook his head and grinned falsely.

"Nah, it can wait." he said. Axel nodded and summoned a portal and left, as Saix walked out of the room. Roxas looked down, folding his hands in his lap. A tear slid down his face, and he whispered the words he had been holding back for so long, but was so close to saying.

"It's you."


	3. For, the nobody 0

**Be sure to leave me feedback and requests. Possible OOC. Enjoy.**

**C.J.**

**Vanitas x Xion**

Vanitas walked up to the front door of his house. His little brother Sora would probably be home already. Ugh, he hated how that hyper boy always beat him home. He opened the door and, because it was a Friday, he expected Sora to have a friend over... But he didn't expect her. Sora and Xion sat on the floor in front of the T.V. playing some kind of racing game. Vanitas sighed and walked into the living room, sitting on the couch behind the two.

"Hey, bro." Sora called, not turning around. "Hi, Vanitas." Xion said glancing back slightly. Vanitas looked down, grabbing his homework out of his backpack.

"Hi." he grumbled. Xion passed the finish line.

"Yes!" Sora pouted. "No fair." Xion laughed. "Totally fair, you've won every time so far." Vanitas glanced up from his work and saw the grin on Xion's face.

"I'm going to go grab some snacks." Sora said as he got up. Xion nodded. Vanitas got up and followed his little brother.

"Did you bring her here just to taunt me?" Vanitas asked. Sora nodded and Vanitas sighed. "Why?" Sora laughed.

"Because I know you like her." Vanitas looked down. "And I'm like 99.99% sure that she likes you too." Vanitas looked up. "I brought her here so you could ask her out." Vanitas looked like he was about to strangle his brother, but Xion called from the other room.

"Sorry, Sora." she called. "I've gotta go. Talk to you later Vanitas." Sora gestured toward the door and Vanitas looked torn between punching Sora and running to Xion.

"Xion, wait." he called. He ran into the other room just as Xion was putting on her backpack, and had her hand on the door. "Yeah, Van?" she asked. Vanitas took a deep breath and looked her in the eye.

"I was wondering if you-" Xion looked to him when he paused. "If I what?" Vanitas took another deep breath. "If you'd like to... Go... Out... Sometime?" he looked down. Xion placed her hand on his face, forcing him to look at her. She brought his face closer to hers.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear that." she whispered. And unknown to them both, a giggling Sora... Was videotaping it all.


End file.
